fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaggy Oculossis
|ailments = Blind |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Nin10DillN64) }} Shaggy Oculossis are Fanged Beasts and a Lone Species of Oculossis. Physiology Shaggy Oculossis strongly resemble Oculossis, albeit they have a light gray face, a white body, and light blue spots. As their name implies, Shaggy Oculossis is covered in a thick coat of soft white hair. This hair covers most of the spots on their body. Abilities Shaggy Oculossis share the same tactics with Oculossis and Orange Oculossis. Their hair sheds easily, which can hamper an enemy's movements by covering them in hair. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Hard Claw *Infraorder: Spotted Beast *Family: Fluffy Oculossis Habitat Range These creatures are indigenous to the Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche Shaggy Oculossis are voracious, opportunistic predators that eat anything that they can catch. They primarily feed on Kelbi as they can potentially swallow the small Herbivores whole. Lesser predators such as Paolumu and Tzitzi-Ya-Ku can potentially become the beast's prey. They compete with other large predators such as Pink Rathian and Legiana. Biological Adaptations Shaggy Oculossis lack any elemental abilities and utilize their own fangs and claws to take down other creatures. Their large eyes grant them excellent night vision. Unlike their relatives, Shaggy Oculossis possess a thick coat of white fur, which gives them their name. The hair falls off quite easily. They noticeably shake off some hair in order to hinder foes. They can actually blind hunters temporarily if the hair gets in their face. Behavior Shaggy Oculossis are strictly nocturnal and sleep during the day. Once nightfall comes, they become active. They are extremely ferocious and attack any potential prey. They are completely solitary, so it is unknown as to how individuals interact with each other, or if they even interact at all. Because of this, they are classified as a Lone Species. Attacks *'Bite': Shaggy Oculossis will lurch forward and bite at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Its most common attack. *'Charging Bite': Shaggy Oculossis will hold its jaws open and rush at the targeted hunter to bite them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Shaggy Oculossis will swipe one of its front legs at the hunter, hitting them with its foot or claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Shaggy Oculossis lunges forward, smashing head first into a hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Belly Flop': Shaggy Oculossis takes a few steps back and jumps forward at the hunter, revealing its belly and crushing them under its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Crushing Ball': Shaggy Oculossis curls up into a ball and rolls forward, crushing any hunter under its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Leaves behind hair that can Blind the hunter. *'Hair Shake': Shaggy Oculossis will stand in place and vigorously shake its body, causing a lot of hair to fall off. If the hair lands on the hunter, it will Blind them for a period of time. Rolling twice will remove the hair and the hunter will regain their sight. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Front Legs = ★ *Back Legs = ★★ *Body (With Hair) = ★★(★) *Back = ★★ *Rear (With Hair) = ★★(★) Element *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ Status *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★★★ Notes *Shaggy Oculossis was inspired by grub-dogs, common enemies that appear in the video game Pikmin and its sequels. Shaggy Oculossis's design in specifically based on the Hairy Bulborb. *Its face, front legs, and body can be wounded. **Wounding the body will remove the majority of its hair, reducing the amount of hair left behind by its Crushing Roll and Hair Shake. *When low on stamina, Shaggy Oculossis will trip after performing certain attacks. It will eat a Kelbi to regain stamina. *Their roars require Earplugs to block. If any other Shaggy Oculossises are nearby, they will come to the roaring Shaggy Oculossis's aid. *Similar to Espinas, Shaggy Oculossis can be found sleeping if its daytime. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Lone Species Category:Large Monster